Does Absence Make The Heart Grow Fonder?
by xX-RC-MidKnigtVampire-Xx
Summary: When Bella find's out that Renee and Phil are coming down for a month, she's estatic until she finds out that Phil’s brother Jack and his two kids are coming with them she’s not quite sure what to think, FULL SUMMARY INSIDE PLAESE LOOK R
1. See You Next Month My Love

A/n: This is my first Twilight story so go easy on me please, It's a short chapter but I think it introduces what is going to happen, The title is a bit lame I think but it's all I could think of, Hope you like it

When Bella find's out that Renee and Phil are coming down for a month, she's extatic until she finds out that Phils brother Jack and his two kids are coming with them shes not quite sure what to think,especially since Edward and the rest of te Cullens are going away the same month, What is she going to do?,She's sure that Jack,Kellie and Liam are hiding something to but what?, and will she fall for Liam in the absance of Edward? or fall more in love with Edward.

It's sort of a mixture of all three books but some parts havn't happend.

Bella's Writing is in **Bold**

Edward's Writing is in _Italic _

* * *

The rain smashed against the cold window, it was a wonder the window didn't break. especially

Isabella Swan sat in the equally cold classroom, mindlessly staring out of the window, when she felt something hit her arm

She snapped out of her daydream and looked down at a piece of scrunched up paper, she looked up to see Edward Cullen pointing at the note then turning back to the board.

Bella picked up the paper and unfolded it underneath the table looking up now and then to see if the teacher was looking luckily it was a supply so it was easier.

She read,

_Hello, you looked like you where on another planet, are you okay?_

She picked up her pen still checking to see if Ms Austin was looking.

**Yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking about Renee and Phil coming Next week ,they said Phil's brother Jack is coming to with his to kids so my minds been absent lately**

Bella finished writing and passed the note to someone to give to Edward she watched as he opened it, not bothering about looking to see if the teacher saw, she then turned back to the board.

A few minutes later she felt something hit her arm again, knowing it was the paper she picked it up and read.

_Ohh I see, I have something to tell you, I won't be here next week, We have to go back to Alaska for a few weeks, how long are they staying for?_

**Oh okay how long will you be gone for and they should be staying about a month.**

_What a whole month? Well I'll be gone a whole month too, Sorry_

**No it's okay but not the whole month thing how will I ever cope what if more demented Vampires come to get me ?no one can help me**

_Don't worry no demented Vampires will come and get you and you really shouldn't say that word out loud who knows who could get this note and Jacob and the other werewolves are always there_

**Grrr, but I guess you are right okay I won't use that word but I think we should stop writing now and teachnelcy I wrote that word**

_Bella, okay I'll see you after class_

And with that Bella put the note into her pocket and carried on watching the board.

It seemed ages until the bell rang; Bella got up and walked out into the hall Edward was already there.

"Well Hello there" Said Edward

"Hi, so shall we head off to lunch?"Asked Bella

"Yes we shall"

Edward held out his hand for her, which Bella eagerly took.

At lunch Bella and Edward sat at their regular table, but Bella was eager to ask more about where and why Edward and the rest of the Cullen's would be gone for a WHOLE month.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"When are you leavening to go to Alaska?" Asked Bella curiously.

Edward looked at the others who had stopped eating when Bella asked when they where leavening.

"Well, we are kinda leavening after lunch "Said Edward quietly.

Bella sat there in shock then looked up at Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

"Oh" Said Bella sadly then got up with her tray dumping it on the way out of the dining hall.

A little while later Edward found Bella slumped by a wall outside the school.

"Bella?, what's wrong? I will only be gone for a month" Said Edward.

"I know, it's just well I don't know"

"I promise I will be back, now I have to go see you next month my love"

And with that Edward kissed Bella's head and walked off, leanving Bella there on her own.


	2. Arrival

A/N : My second chapter, there's more in this one hope you like it I haven't had any homework lately so I can do more chapters up like I said before hope you like it.

You get to see Jack,Kellie and Liam in this one and Phil.

**BPOV**

_I was nervous it has been two days since Edward left and I'm missing him already._

_His smell, his eyes basically everything about him._

_Most of the reason I am nervous is that Renee and Phil arrive today with Jack and his two kids whose names I still don't know, well I will find out soon another I guess._

**NPOV**

Bella climbed out of the shower dripping wet, she was startle out of the shower by Charlie shouting up the stairs at her saying they had arrived _'Joy' _Bella thought as she hurried to get dressed.

Clomping down the stairs she walked down into the front room, she saw Renee, Phil, Jack and a girl sitting in there with Charlie.

"Hi mum, Hi Phil "Greeted Bella

"Bella how are you?" asked her mum walking up to her with arms out stretched.

"It's good to see you again Bella "Said Phil giving her a friendly hug when Bella's mum eventually let her go.

After they stopped hugging a tall man with very dark brown hair stood up. He looked very handsome Bella thought he reminded her of Edwards's dad Carlisle.

"Hi you must be Phil's brother Jack I'm Bella "Said Bella

"Hi Bella and don't worry I know who you are, and this I my daughter Kellie "Introduced Jack. Pointing to a Blond with glowing amber eyes

"Nice to meet you"

"Yes it's wonderful to meet you, Bella"

"Err yes "Said Bella incommutably

"I thought you said your son was coming down to Jack "Asked Charlie.

"Yes he is, He stopped by mall to see if he could get some cloths the plane seemed to have lost all of his "Laughed Jack.

"So where we everyone be sleeping?"Asked a curious Bella

"Oh yes, Well I am going to stay at a friend's house for the rest of the month that's partly why I asked your mother to come down, Renee and Phil will stay here along with Jack, Kellie and Liam."Answered Charlie

"You're going away for the rest of the month? But where will they sleep?" Asked Bella Pointing towards Jack and Kellie and the absent Liam

"Well Liam and Kellie will sleep in your room "Said Renee.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it; I had to share my room with this weird girl who strangely reminded me of a vampire and her brother Liam, What am I going to do?

**NPOV**

"Doesn't worry Bella it will be fine "Jack reassured me?

"Kellie is a nice _girl_ and you will get along wonderfully with her"

Bella didn't miss the fact that Jack emphases Girl as he did, But she didn't question him on it.

"Well we better get the beds set up "Said Charlie walking up the stairs to get the beds.

Bella followed Charlie upstairs and found Charlie prying the fold up beds out the cupboard.

"Dad, are you okay?"Asked Bella

"Yeah, it's just feels weird, you know Renee back and well,sigh what else I there to do" Explained Charlie turning back to what he was doing.

"Yeah I guess you're right, do you need a hand?"Offered Bella

"No it's okay you just go back down stairs"

Bella turned away and began walking through the door when Charlie spoke up again.

"Where's Edward this week Bella?"Asked Charlie

Bella didn't miss the hint happiness in his voice.

"Oh he went away for the month "Said Bella fighting back the tears in her eyes.

Bella didn't go back down stairs, she just went into her room where she found Kellie by the window staring out and a boy with Jet black hair with Blood**(A/N Ironic,You will see why later if you Haven't guessed it already) **Red streaks in it and a well built figure, He turned round to meet her gaze that's when she saw the amethyst eyes boring into her.

"Hello, I'm Liam Kellie's brother it's a pleasure to meet you "Spoke the boy.

**Later that day**

Bella lay awake most of the night, she couldn't sleep her first meeting with Liam played in her head over and over again.

**FLAH BACK**

"_Hello, I'm Bella" Stutted Bella_

"_I know who you are Bella"Beamed Liam through his Jet Black and Blood Red fringe,_

"_Renee talks about you all the time when she and Phil are over"_

"_Oh, I see" Blushed Bella_

"_Aw she blushing" Gushed Kellie as she came back into the room putting her arm round Bella, Squeezing her a little_

"_I'm n...n...not Blushing" said Bella trying to hide her face._

"_Yes you are"_

_By this point both Bella and Liam where blushing badly._

"_Kellie why don't you go see dad?"Asked Liam_

"_Well okay then bye" with that Kellie walked out._

"_I'm sorry 'bout her she's a bit funny at times" Apologised Liam._

"_It's okay" Bella said smiling._

_Liam smiled back then walked out the room, Bella fell against the wall and fell down to the bottom she breathed a sigh of relief, then Charlie called._

_**BPOV**_

'_Well this is going to be fun' she thought dryly_

**End of Flash Back**

After dinner Bella began to walk back to her room she had just out her hand on the snow white banister when she heard someone call her, she turned round to meet two beautiful amyerthst eyes, she hadn't realised but she sighed hoping he hadn't noticed she replied.

"Hi Liam what's up?"

"Hi Bella I was wondering could you, well do you want to come to town with me and Kellie tomorrow? You know just to look and maybe you could show us around more?"Asked Liam

"Well I don't know Liam" she loved the way his name sounded on her tongue but she shock herself out of it, just in time to see his face fall.

"Oh okay, don't worry I won't push you" He turned round and began to walk off.

**BPOV**

'_Wow he look really sad, I guess it can't hurt'_

"Liam Wait!"


End file.
